3 Years Story
by ra-chan
Summary: 'Tomoyo, are you really pregnant?' A nod. 'With who-' gasped 'Eriol?' She gave her are-u-an-alien-look & answered, 'U know we've been breaking up.' 'Then?' She grinned


Well this isn't a long story, only one chapter. I know I should finish my Gravi fic, but I can't help it! This is my old story, has been kept in my file for… er… 3 years? (sweatdropped) I was just wanted to write the Gravi, but I *accidentally* pressed the wrong document. I re-read it again and maybe just maybe, if I put this on, everyone will like it *heart*

Um… I want to apologize for E/T fans, It's not that I don't like E/T. They're my fav couple! But just this once I want to try something different. Then please be with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and… Westlife and (in the future) A1. Don't sue me. OH! But I own AMY! She's mine! You know what? Actually she's my sister's character. I stole it from her… hehe… :p

**'blabla'           : talk**

**_blabla            _****: think**

**###              : the start & the end of flashback**

**(blabla)        : me jabbering**

And to make different between Mark Westlife and Mark A1, I write this :

Mark (w) for Mark Westlife

Mark (A1) for Mark A1

Finally on with the story!

**_3 YEARS STORY_**

Prologue: The Pain

February 21, 2002

Downtown Tokyo.

'KAWAII!!!' exclaimed her as she saw Amy stepped put from the fitting room. 

Mark (w) lifted his head to see his girlfriend. His eyes widened and, 'HAHAHA!!!' 

'MARK!!!' 

His hand was on his forehead and his body shook. His left hand supported his onto the wall.

Amy glared at him, 'SHUT YOUR…'

'Amy-chan! You look so beautiful! I know it will fit on you! Does it Mark-kun?' Tomoyo walked toward her.

'But… but Tomoyo! I can't be in this dress! This is too… too…' Amy couldn't find a PERFECT word to describe it. She thought it's too… not fit (?) too glamour (?)

'Owe, Amy-chan! You know how long I made this dress? This is for you!' Tomoyo walked surround her, touched and checked the dress.

'FOR ME?!' Amy looked at her in horror.

'Thanks Tomoyo. I'll ask her to wear it on our wedding!' said Mark (w), mocked.

BUK!

'Ouch!' A BIG teddy bear landed on Mark's (w) face.

'Tomoyo-san! Come on! This is too childish!' Amy ignored him.

Tomoyo shook her head. She walked away, stood beside Mark (w) and looked at her. It's a long dress, almost like 'daster' (kind of pajamas) White, from shoulder to waist. The neck is surrounded by lace, also both wrists. The rest is blue BUT with woven babies pictures.

Tomoyo shook her head again, 'I don't see anything childish from it. It's perfect and most of all it's simple. I like it. It sure fits on you!'

Amy's jaw fall open, 'Tomoyo-san! Don't you see these babies things?! And the design! It's almost like…'

'Pregnant dress.' Mark (w) murmured.

'See?' Amy pointed to her boyfriend.

'Then it's simple. You can wear it when you get pregnant.' Tomoyo put her innocent face.

They're blushed.

'SUGOI NE! YOU ARE SO KAWAII!' Tomoyo clapped both hands.

'I… I'm going to change!' Amy walked back to the fitting room; her face is red as tomato.

Mark (w) looked at floor.

Tomoyo sat opposite him. She's going to open her catalog when she heard Amy shouted,

'Do you really want this for your next design?'

'Hai.'

'Are you sure? I mean it's been rarely to find pregnant dresses on the fashion world, plus it's not being mode now?' said Mark (w)

Tomoyo gave him a I'm-not-idiot-but-I-still-want-to-do-it-look (she can't glare ^_^;) 'It's NOT a pregnant dress. Beside,' she turned her head to see Amy who stood in front of her, 'I've designed a lot of them and of course I want you to wear the ultimate dress.'

Sweatdropped.

'Hope it doesn't have any babies things,' said Amy as she opened the catalog, which Tomoyo just handed to her, 'well, I like this better, it's more simple. ' Amy pointed a sketch.

Tomoyo didn't see it; she's too busy opened a file.

Amy continued to next page, 'you did very well as always, Tomoyo-san. That's one thing I love to work with you.'

'And accept you as her sister in law.' Added Mark (w)

Amy ignored this, 'but I'm still confuse.' She put the catalog on the table.

'Nani?' Tomoyo still looked at her file.

'I don't get it. Where did you get this idea all of sudden? Are you sick? Is there an alien in your brain? Or…' Amy leant her body. 

Mark (w) drank as he listened.

'Are you pregnant?' Amy burst out.

BRSSSH!!!

'Huk! Huk! Huk!' Mark (w) coughed heavily.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She kept looked down.

'AMY!!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!' Mark (w) walked to her.

'Hey, I'm just kidding! I mean I'm just asking her why she designed these and help her to find the answer.' Amy leant her back to chair.

'But that's not the way! She CAN'T be pregnant!' Mark (w) sat beside her.

'Owe, then what? An alien?' Amy leered to him.

'I dunno. Maybe she's just want to design them? Or maybe she got bored and want to try something new?'

Amy sighed and looked away.

'Look, my. Whatever her reason, she just CAN'T be pregnant! You know your brother! Right Tomoyo-san?' Mark (w) looked at her.

Amy did the same.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'E… Tomoyo-san?'

Tomoyo lifted her head.

'Are you alright?' asked Mark (w) 

Tomoyo nodded.

'Sure?' 

Tomoyo smiled.

Amy looked at her, 'then you must answer this question.' 

Tomoyo gulped.

'Has my brother asked you to… uh… do…' Amy's hand circled. 

Tomoyo and Mark (w) looked at her.

'…Uh… thing?'

DUK!

Mark's (w) forehead hit the table.

'Thing? You mean…' Tomoyo's lowering her head while she looked at Amy, '_that thing_?'

Amy nodded.

'Amy, your brother wouldn't ask me that. He never did.' Tomoyo leant her back. Pain.

'And?' That couple looked at her. 

'Well, we've discussed this and he doesn't want to force me. He wants to do it after we got married.'

'And you?'

'Me? I agree with him. My, you know me; I love this my job, my office, my company and my life. I dreamt about this. I don't want to lose it like that. Top of that, I don't want to lose my virginity in this age.' More pain.

They stared at her.

'See? I told you.' Mark (w) leant his back.

'I know my brother very well.' Amy said sarcastically.

Mark (w) murmured something like, 'no, you didn't'

'I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san. I've been dared to get too far to your personal life.'

'Don't be,' Tomoyo smiled as she stood, 'I'm your future sister in law.'

Amy smiled back, 'I'm very expecting that.'

'Where'd you go?' asked Mark (w)

'I'm going to the factory to see clothes.' With that word Tomoyo walked out in hurry. Before they ask her further more and mostly to stop the pain in her mind. Pain for lying to them.

She pressed the button and the lift went down to the parking floor.

A/N: HAIYA! That's it! Finish! What do you think? If it's suck, tell me. Just press the button below ok!


End file.
